


Selfless Desires, A Soothing Presence

by MildSweetness (Meowth)



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Asthma, Comfort No Hurt, Condoms, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dominant Mitsuki, Dominant Nagi, Dominant Sougo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm a Naughty Girl I Put Half-and-Half in My Coffee, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecurity, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Light Orgasm Control, Lube, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Partner Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pregnancy, Reminiscing, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowth/pseuds/MildSweetness
Summary: Seven disconnected one-shots featuring Sougo paired with each of the members of I7.





	1. SouRiku

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Changed the title cause I didn’t like it. _(:3」z)_ 
> 
> AKA "Smutgo Week 2018"
> 
> So I wanted to do something counting down the week until Sougo's birthday, and at first I was going to draw something each day, but then I realized I suck at drawing so... I decided to write porn instead because it's what I'm best at. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I'm a huge multishipper, and even though TamaSou will always be my main pair for this boy, I do love seeing him with the others as well, so I decided to use this as an excuse to write some different stuff.
> 
> I say these'll range in rating, but honestly who am I kidding. I managed to make even the first one with innocent Riku a smutfic, so... RIP They're probably just all gonna be porn.
> 
> Probably really, REALLY OOC. Please spare me, it's 1:30 AM and I honestly just speedwrote all of this in one sitting. _(:3」∠)_ Kill me.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! ᕕ( ; w; )ᕗ

Riku gasped when he felt the other’s finger push past that tight ring of muscle. It was the smallest intrusion—Sougo only inserted one finger, and even then he didn’t push it in all the way, stopping somewhere around the second knuckle. But even so, it felt so _odd,_ and Riku squirmed a little, reaching back with one hand to clutch the pillow, tightly.

“Ah… S-Sougo-san…”

Sougo’s violet eyes fluttered up to his, hazy with arousal but laced with a very real sense of worry. He released the other’s cock, shifting up a bit and bracing an arm at the other’s side so he could brush his forehead against Riku’s. “Does it hurt?” he asked quietly. “Do you want me to stop?”

His voice was edged with concern, a tone that was all too familiar to Riku. Riku wouldn’t back out of this now though, he… He _wanted_ this. He wanted it so badly. And it’d taken him so, _so_ long to convince the other to finally do this, convince him that he would be _fine,_ he wasn’t going to _break,_ and that he wanted… he wanted his first time to be with Sougo. He wanted his first time to be with Sougo, and he was _ready,_ dammit, had been ready for a long time. Plus, he knew…

He knew that Sougo would never hurt him.

_Not in a million years._

“N-No,” he managed finally, locking eyes with the other, noting the flushed and slightly strained look painted on Sougo’s features. He swallowed. “I’m okay. And I… I trust you. So…” He trailed off, leaving the obvious unsaid, and opted instead to reach up, a hand slinking around the back of Sougo’s neck. Tugging the other down a bit, Riku brushed his lips against Sougo’s once before kissing him properly, needily.

Sougo sighed against the other idol’s lips, brow knitting just the slightest bit. He wasn’t typically an aggressive kisser, but he ventured to deepen the kiss then, tilting his head so he could push his tongue past the other’s teeth. Riku made a small sound somewhere in the back of his throat, and then a louder one—perhaps something close to a _moan_ —when he felt that finger thrust deeper before slowly pulling back out.

Sougo reached down with his free hand to stroke the other’s cock again, fingering the head, a little firmly, to distract him as he pumped that finger in and out. Soon enough, he felt Riku’s walls loosen up just a bit, and ventured to add a second finger beside the first. Riku gasped, and Sougo pulled back just a bit, swallowing roughly.

The sight of the younger boy with his legs spread beneath him, chest heaving with each movement of Sougo’s hand… It was almost too much. Sougo had never been particularly interested in taking the dominant role in sex before—in fact, he usually wanted to be on the receiving end of things, but… but with Riku, things were different.

He could remember the day the other had first approached him about this so clearly; the way Riku had fidgeted flusteredly, eyes darting to and from Sougo’s as he tried to force the words out. It’d been nearly half a year since they’d started dating at that point, so Sougo could understand the other wanting to… finally take this step. And Riku had seemed _ready—_ even _eager,_ beneath that blushing exterior, but…

But the question that Sougo had asked himself at the time, was whether or not _he_ was ready.

Sougo wasn’t a virgin. He’d lost that particular title several years ago, when he’d dated a bandmate briefly in college. Since then, he’d had only a few one-night-stands—some sober, and some not so much. He wasn’t particularly proud of it, but he had to admit that he wasn’t as pure as his angelic idol image implied… But that was beside the point.

Sougo recalled his and Riku’s conversation that day, the way he’d sat up a little straighter and clasped his hands atop the table at that little café, trying to ignore the flush he could feel spreading across his face.

 _“You want… me to top?”_ he’d asked quietly, though he’d already gotten the impression from the other that _yes,_ that was what Riku wanted. He’d swallowed.

Riku had blinked at him with those wide eyes of his, and though Sougo hadn’t thought it possible, his cheeks had turned an even darker shade of red. _“Y-Yeah?”_ he’d managed, stuttering a bit. _“I-I mean, if you don’t want to, I can… try to…”_ But he’d trailed off, clearly not confident in taking _that_ particular role, and Sougo had made up his mind.

 _“No, it’s… it’s fine,”_ he’d said, eyes darting around nervously out of reflex, hand tugging slightly at the brim of his hat. _“If that’s what you want, then I’m okay with it, but… Riku-kun, are you sure?”_

The red-haired idol had stared at him for a moment before pressing his lips together. His fiery eyes had flashed a little, and Sougo had been able to see the determination in the other’s eyes then, his resolve. Riku had nodded. _“I’m sure. S-Sougo-san, I want… you to do it…”_ That resolve hadn’t withered, but his expression had crumbled a bit in a look of embarrassment then. Riku had covered his face with one hand.

 _"God, this is so embarrassing…”_ he’d said.

And Sougo hadn’t been able to help but agree.

He hadn’t really been sure what to think at the time. It wasn’t as if he and Riku hadn’t gotten intimate here and there, and indeed, Sougo had noticed the other submit during those times, but he’d simply chalked it up to Riku’s lack of experience. Sougo hadn’t quite expected him… to actually want to catch.

And he hadn’t expected himself to like the idea so much.

He wanted to treasure Riku, and he wanted to make him feel good. So even though he’d been apprehensive to take such a role at first, he’d submitted in his own way and given in to the other’s wishes. If Riku wanted it, then he would happily oblige.

“Riku-kun…” He breathed the other’s name as he leaned over him, thrusting those fingers just a little deeper and spreading them just the slightest bit. “Riku-kun, hold your legs up a bit.” It was a gentle command, one that Riku obeyed immediately, gazing at Sougo with hazy eyes and biting back the sounds that threatened to escape his lips. Sougo angled his hand differently, searching for that spot inside the other that he knew would make Riku cry out. He had a general idea of where it was, he just had to…

“Ah--!” Riku’s voice cracked in a moan then, a loud, rather lewd sound that Sougo had never heard from the other. Sougo stilled, wide eyes flashing up to meet his partner’s gaze. Riku had a look of shock on his face, a hand pressed against his mouth as if he couldn’t believe he’d just made that sound, either. He fumbled for words for a moment, shivering; “S-Sougo-san, tha—”

Sougo didn’t let him finish though, curling his fingers _just so_ again and brushing that bundle of nerves once more. He smiled, in a soft, slight way, his other hand still and loose around Riku’s length as he continued to finger him, deliberately.

“Does that feel good?” he asked, sensually, but with a hint of disbelief. He hadn’t been particularly confident about this, but with Riku writhing underneath him, face contorted in a look that was undeniably pleasure, he was starting to feel a little more secure. He leaned back a bit for a better view, the heated look in his eyes contrasting with his gentle smile as he let his gaze drift over his partner’s body.

Riku gasped, toes curling, fingers clutching at the bedsheets as he shuddered under the other’s touch. “Y-Yes,” he managed after a moment, voice hitching. “Yes, Sougo-sa—Ah!” He was cut off again as Sougo went back to pumping his cock, moving his hands in sync so the pleasure was magnified. It was almost too much. Riku cried out again, unable to stifle it in time as his back arched against the bed, reflexively.

“S-Sougo-san, _please—”_ Riku gasped those words, but he wasn’t even entirely sure what he was begging for. He could feel himself drawing dangerously close to the edge, and the prospect of release was so tantalizing. _Please,_ was all he could think then. _Fuck,_ please—!

Sougo bit down on his lip, his own arousal straining against his jeans at the sight of Riku so thoroughly overwhelmed. There was the faintest lewd squelching noise as he continued to finger the other relentlessly, fingers moving smoothly now, thanks to the generous amount of lube he’d applied, and the fact that Riku’s hole had relaxed around the intrusion. Before long, he could feel the other clenching around him a bit, see him tense, brow knitting as that pressure mounted inside him.

Riku’s hand flew down to clutch at Sougo’s wrist, desperately, as he thumbed the slit of his cock. The look in the younger man’s face told Sougo all he needed to know.

“I-I’m gonna—”

Riku couldn’t quite get that last word out as he came, hard, voice cracking in a desperate cry, grip tightening on Sougo’s slim wrist. Cum shot across the smooth skin of his stomach, and Sougo pumped Riku’s cock quickly to draw it out, fingers curling inside him. Those violet eyes were wide, as he watched the other unravel, Riku throwing his head back and whining, needily, as his orgasm drew to a close.

For a moment then, there was just the sound of Riku’s panting, the whistle of air in and out of those lungs. Sougo pulled his fingers gently out of the other, massaging the rim just the slightest bit before shifting his body up so he could lean over Riku, both hands braced against the mattress. “Riku-kun,” he breathed, kissing the other’s temple once so those orange eyes fluttered open.

“Sougo-san…”

Sougo nuzzled slightly against the other’s hair, bringing a hand up to cup the curve of his chin, all soft breaths and gentle touches. “How was that?” he asked—perhaps an unnecessary question, considering how hard Riku’s orgasm seemed to have hit him, but… Sougo just wanted to be sure. He drew back a little to meet the other’s gaze.

“Are you okay?” he asked, brow knitting just a little bit, eyes flickering once to the inhaler sitting on the bedside. “Your asthma…”

Riku blinked at him several times, blearily, as if he couldn’t quite comprehend what the other was saying. Was Sougo really worried about his asthma at a time like this? Well, Riku figured he couldn’t blame him—worrying was invariably in Sougo’s nature, and Riku _was_ having a slightly difficult time catching his breath right now, but…

He swallowed, taking one deep breath and holding it for just a moment. “I-I’m okay,” he answered, still rather dazed as he reached up to place a hand over Sougo’s, leaning into the other’s touch. He was flushed up to his ears, and felt his face heat up a little more when he noticed that… Sougo was still fully clothed, despite the fact that Riku was completely naked underneath him, cum drying on his stomach from where he’d been thoroughly worked over. He swallowed roughly, eyes flickering searchingly over the older man’s features.

“I’m okay,” he said again, hesitating for a moment and biting down on his lower lip in embarrassment. “I’m fine, so Sougo-san, I…” His hands ventured downwards, fingers picking at the hem of Sougo’s shirt, the button on the front of his jeans. He could feel the other’s heat even through the thick fabric, and after a moment ventured to move his hand lower, fingers splaying over the bulge of the other’s erection. Sougo inhaled sharply.

Finally Riku managed to force those words out, flushing right up to his ears as he held Sougo’s gaze, determinedly; “I want to touch you…”

Those simple words rattled Sougo’s composure—which he was already hanging onto by a thread, thank you very much. He couldn’t help but have the invasive thought then, that question of _really,_ why would Riku want to do _that._ Sougo wanted nothing more than to make Riku feel good tonight, and he hadn’t really factored his own arousal into the equation. He bit his lip as Riku held his hand there against his crotch, eyes not leaving Sougo’s as he waited with baited breath for a response.

“Sougo-san…?”

The apprehension in Riku’s voice made Sougo wince a little, finally pulling away to sit back on his heels. Riku propped himself up as well, following him with the beginnings of a protest on his lips, but stopped when Sougo gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled the piece of clothing up over his head. Sougo was pale—a cream color against Riku’s slightly tanned skin—and perhaps just a little too thin, with less muscle mass than Riku despite the younger boy’s sickly nature.

He’d always hated his body, if he was to be completely honest with himself. He saw himself as skinny, and weak—no matter how he’d tried to build up some muscle when he was younger, it’d never seemed to stick. Now as he hovered over Riku, he couldn’t help but flush a little, averting his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see the look on the other’s face. But… Well, it wasn’t like he’d expected to go through the entire night without taking his shirt off. He’d have to just deal with his insecurities.

So he looked back at Riku, just in time to see the younger boy sitting up and reaching for him. Sougo’s eyes widened a little when Riku pressed a hand lightly against his chest, caressing the muscle there, a thumb brushing over one pale pink nipple. “R-Riku-kun, what—” Sougo jolted a little in surprise when Riku leaned in to press his mouth against his collarbone, kissing him there once before moving downwards, tongue brushing over his skin. It didn’t feel particularly _arousing_ but it did tickle a bit. Sougo doubled over the other slightly, hands hovering awkwardly above Riku’s shoulders.

“W-What are you doing…?” he ventured to ask after a moment, one eyebrow quirked upwards a bit. He was genuinely confused.

Riku seemed to be trying to put up a confident front when he looked up at Sougo, though the fact that his face was red as a tomato kind of killed it. “I said I wanted to touch you,” he explained. “So that’s what I’m doing…”

Sougo couldn’t help it; he let out a breathy sort of laugh, that brow arching higher in an incredulous expression. “And that means _licking_ me all ov—Nn!” He couldn’t quite finish that sentence as Riku scraped his teeth lightly over one nipple, shooting Sougo a slightly petulant look. At the same time, he palmed the older man firmly through his jeans, making Sougo wince, stomach flipping.

 _Okay,_ Sougo thought vaguely, bringing his hands down to clutch at Riku’s shoulders. Perhaps he’d gotten a little ahead of himself. Riku’s hands were working at the front of his pants with alarming speed then, and before Sougo could entirely process what was happening, the younger man had his jeans unzipped and was tugging his boxer-briefs down around his hips.

“R-Riku-kun, you don’t have to…” Sougo trailed off. Didn’t have to what? Didn’t have to touch him? Riku clearly wanted to though, and it wasn’t as if Sougo was going to push him away. _What Riku wants is top priority here,_ he reminded himself vaguely. _So if he wants to, then…_

He gasped, internal conflict interrupted as Riku tugged that clothing down just a little further, letting his erection spring free. Their hotel room wasn’t particularly chilly, but the air felt cool and jarring nonetheless… At least, until Riku took hold of his length with one hand, the other brushing lightly against the thin white hair at the base. Sougo closed his eyes for a moment, breath hitching just the slightest bit when the other stroked him once, experimentally, far more forward than Sougo was used to.

“Riku-kun…”

Riku didn’t answer; he just swallowed roughly, looking down at the other’s member with a vaguely uncomprehending look, as if he’d never expected for this to actually happen. He could feel his own cock twitching back to life despite how hard he’d come mere moments before. Glancing up at Sougo, he bit his lip for a moment before shifting a little closer so their lengths brushed against each other.

He brought a hand up to slide around the other’s neck, leaning in for a kiss, heated and a little messy. Sougo’s eyes fluttered open, and then he finally, _finally_ managed to make himself _move,_ a hand slinking down between them to take hold of Riku’s wrist.

“Sougo-san…” Riku breathed his name with a slightly confused look on his face as Sougo pulled that hand away, but then Sougo was pushing against him, tongue sliding into his mouth as he guided him back down against the bedsheets, hovering over him. Sougo reached a hand out blindly, fumbling for the item he knew he’d left on the corner of the bedside table until finally he found it. He broke the kiss, pulling back just a bit to rip the condom open and slide it down over his length.

His eyes met Riku’s then, hazy and clouded with unbridled desire Riku had never seen on the other before. As he looked back into Sougo’s eyes though, Riku knew that same desire was reflected in his own. There was a part of him that still couldn’t quite comprehend that this was happening, and he felt his stomach roll with nervousness— _not fear, he could never be afraid of Sougo—_ as Sougo leaned over him, capturing his lips in another desperate kiss.

But despite that nervousness, he knew that he wanted this—he wanted it _so_ badly. Sougo had become a sort of comforting light in Riku’s life in the years since they’d formed I7, something precious and irreplaceable. At first, Riku had mistaken his feelings for the older man for simple admiration, the memory of his brother’s presence throughout his childhood. But those feelings had grown, and changed into something else—no, perhaps Riku had just been misunderstanding himself from the beinning.

Riku tensed just a bit when he felt the other lining up with his entrance; his brow furrowed, and he wrapped his arms around Sougo’s midsection then, fingers splayed against his back. Sougo pulled back slightly, breathing hard against Riku’s lips as he looked searchingly into the other’s eyes one last time.

“Are you sure…?” he asked once more, voice strained.

_He had to be sure… He had to be absolutely sure._

Riku let out a breath that might’ve been close to a huff, brow knitting a little as he hiked his legs up higher around Sougo’s waist. “Yes,” he muttered. “You don’t have to keep asking tha—Ahh!”

His gasped, sharply, as the head of Sougo’s cock pushed inside him, stretching him more than his fingers could earlier, enough that it burned just the slightest bit. Riku bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut as he pressed his forehead against the other’s, fingernails pricking at the skin of his back. _Oh god…_

The sensation was unlike anything he’s ever felt before, and almost overwhelming. Sougo didn’t move for a moment, pressing his lips against Riku’s cheek, giving the other space to breathe, to adjust. He wanted to go slowly—as slowly as Riku needed him to, even if his own body trembled with the effort of restraining himself, of hovering there, unmoving. The other’s walls were hot and slick around the tip of his member, but Sougo wouldn’t allow himself to get lost in this and move selfishly. He wouldn’t…

He swallowed roughly, and moved to breathe against the shell of Riku’s ear. “T-Try to relax,” he murmured. “Tell me when to move, okay?”

Riku couldn’t quite manage a reply at first, too busy trying to do as the other said, to relax and get used to the situation. Finally, after what felt like an eternity but was likely only several seconds, he turned his head a bit so his cheek brushed against Sougo’s, glancing at the other with hazy, half-lidded eyes. He nodded, not quite trusting himself to speak. A silent affirmation; _it’s okay._

That was enough to convince Sougo, though he moved slowly, as slowly as he could manage. Bracing himself over the other to get a better angle, he pushed in further, eyes trained on Riku’s face, alert to any change in his expression, any sign that he was in pain. First just the head; in and out, at a languid pace until he felt the other relax a bit and ventured to thrust a little deeper. Whenever he felt that prick of the other’s fingernails on his shoulders, or saw his features contort just a little too much, he paused, breathing hard as he waited for the other to adjust, for those walls to slacken a bit around him.

It was slow-going, but that was fine. Sougo wouldn’t rush this.

He wasn’t exactly used to this kind of movement, but he settled into a sort of rhythm eventually, breathing hard as he rolled his hips slowly, as smoothly as he could. Riku gasped, voice escaping him in soft moans each time Sougo rocked into him, and it wasn’t long before his expression had slackened from discomfort to flushed pleasure. Sougo’s hands slid down Riku’s sides to his hips, and he pulled back a little after a moment so he could angle himself better, venturing to move a little faster when he saw the look on the other’s face.

Sougo’s breathing was a little labored then as he thrust into the other, holding Riku’s hips in place and angling his own so he caught the other’s prostate with each push and pull. The feeling of that slick heat enveloping him was incredible—a million times better than Sougo had imagined. And beyond that, the sight of the other writhing underneath him, those fiery eyes filled with need as they gazed up at him through half-lidded eyes… It was enough to make Sougo’s head spin.

To think he could elicit this sort of reaction from the other, reduce him to such a needy state…

“S-Sougo… san… A-Ah--!” Riku could hardly even get his name out, moaning wantonly when Sougo pushed particularly deep, fingers curling desperately in the bedsheets now that Sougo’s back was out of reach. He’d loosened enough now that he could take Sougo almost to the hilt. Sougo didn’t want to push things, but…

He bit back a groan as he thrust almost all the way in, staying there for a moment, rolling his hips against the other’s instead of pulling out again. The movement made Riku cry out, throwing his head back against the pillow, legs spasming on either side of Sougo’s waist with the pleasure that lanced through him.

Sougo exhaled sharply. “Does it… feel good?” He managed the question between desperate breaths, his stamina not quite up to par for this, though… He didn’t think he was going to last much longer, anyway.

Riku’s response was hardly intelligible, a mess of moans and him desperately calling Sougo’s name; “Y-Ye... Nng! Yes—S-Sougo-sa—Ah!” His voice cracked helplessly when Sougo took hold of his neglected cock, stroking him in time with each roll of his hips, thoroughly, relentlessly.

It was only a matter of time then until one of them came, and Sougo made sure it was Riku who came first. He thrust into the other harder, and faster, letting himself give in and move with a little less restraint. The soft sound of skin slapping against skin echoed throughout their little hotel room as Sougo finally buried himself to the hilt, over and over, until finally, Riku came undone;

“Sougo-san, I—A-Ah! _Sougo!”_

The usual honorific was forgotten, Riku calling his partner’s name desperately as he came, hard. His body seized, his walls clenching tight around Sougo as cum spurted out over his hand, and Riku _swore_ he saw stars for a moment, a blinding light as he rode out his orgasm for all it was worth. The feeling of Riku tightening around him, the way he ground his hips up against Sougo’s own, calling his name so loudly, so unrestrainedly… It was enough to send Sougo over the edge as well, and he moaned as he came, breath catching helplessly in the back of his throat.

It was an orgasm unlike any Sougo had had before, the sensation different from when he was on the receiving end of things, though no less powerful. He shuddered as he came down from his high, hips slowly coming to a standstill against the other’s. When he finally opened his eyes, it was to the sight of Riku spent and gasping, a hand pressed against his own chest as he struggled to get his breathing under control.

He didn’t seem quite able to, though.

Sougo couldn’t think for a moment then, couldn’t quite make sense of everything jumbled up in his head. But the way Riku was breathing made him blink, set off some instinct inside him that told him to _pay attention,_ to _act._

He pulled out of the other as hastily as he could without being too rough, and scrambled to peel off the condom, tossing it into the trashcan by the bed. Then he located that inhaler sitting on the bedside table, pressing it into Riku’s hands with a concerned look and soft reassurances; “Riku-kun, use it…”

Riku knew better than to protest. Sougo helped him sit up, and then he fumbled to take one, two gulps of that medicine, holding his breath for as long as he could manage. Sougo hovered nervously at his side, eyes sharp with worry and no small amount of guilt, rubbing the other’s back in small, soothing circles until finally, _finally,_ his breathing started to return to normal.

It… It certainly ruined the moment a bit, but then, that wasn’t important right now—the abstract concept of _moments._  

The first thing out of Riku’s mouth when he was able to speak again was an apology, a _sorry_ so small it was nearly inaudible. Sougo stared at him with wide, incredulous eyes for a moment. What… could he possibly be apologizing for?

“No, I should be the one saying sorry.” Sougo furrowed his brow, averting his eyes for just a moment before looking back at Riku and catching that exhausted gaze. “I-I was too rough. I should’ve held back a little more…” If he hadn’t felt so overwhelmed with guilt, he thought he might’ve felt a little sheepish then; to think he’d lost control like that when he honestly hadn’t expected to enjoy pitching that much in the first place… As it was, though, all he could do was bite his lip, worry flashing in his eyes. “Are you all right? D-Did I hurt you?”

 _He was afraid of the answer._ Hurting Riku was the _last_ thing he wanted…

Riku shook his head almost immediately though, and gave a slight smile—tired, but genuine. “No,” he managed, voice still a little strained. “No, you didn’t! I-I’m fine, Sougo-san, I…” He hesitated, cheeks reddening considerably as he glanced off to the side, flusteredly. “I-It was… really good…”

Sougo bit his lip lightly at that. “A-Are you sure…?” As much as he’d tried to act confident before, he couldn’t help but show that fear of inadequacy a bit. He knew on some rational level that Riku’s asthma acting up wasn’t necessarily his fault, that this might’ve happened no matter what he’d done, but… still, he…

Riku’s features twisted into a frown then, his brow knitting as he caught that guilty look on Sougo’s face, that wrinkle right in the middle of his forehead. He took another deep breath before straightening a little, reaching out to slink one hand around the back of Sougo’s neck. “I’m sure,” he said, voice a little stronger now as he leaned in to bump his forehead against Sougo’s. “I just got a little winded towards the end. It’s not like it’s your fault…”

His gaze caught Sougo’s and held him there, trying to make him understand that he was telling the truth. Sougo pressed his lips together for a moment, not quite buying it, and Riku let out a little huff before nuzzling forward to capture Sougo’s lips with his own.

It was a chaste kiss, slow and gentle, Sougo knitting his brow for only a moment before giving in and melting into it, a hand coming up to run through Riku’s soft hair. He pushed back just a little bit against the other’s lips until they had to break the kiss to breathe, Riku taking especially deep breaths through his nose. Sougo swallowed, watching the other, remembering the way that he… had indeed appeared to be writhing in pleasure right up until the end there.

So… So perhaps it was all right to say he’d… done at least a fairly decent job.

Sougo felt his face heat up, a flush spreading up to the tips of his ears. _God…_ What was he getting all embarrassed _now_ for? He didn’t know. His head was a mess of emotions, and he felt somehow as if he was moving through a dream. As if he couldn’t be sure this had really just happened. Had it?

Not so long ago, he had closed himself off from any and everyone around him, constructed walls brick by brick with careful words and polite smiles. When he’d joined I7, he hadn’t expected to become so close to the members, to come to see them as… as _family_. He wasn’t sure when, or how exactly, Riku had managed to tear down those walls of his so easily. Perhaps it was his natural charisma, the way he shone so brightly on stage and meant every word that passed his lips… Or perhaps it was the way he wore his heart on his sleeve and never hesitated to approach the others when he was lost—something Sougo himself had never quite been able to do.

But more than that, Sougo thought it was probably because Riku hadn’t given up on him.

He’d never stopped relying on him, and never stopped looking up to him… Even when Sougo had hardly thought himself a decent role model, even when he’d pushed the other away, insisting that he was _fine,_ he was _fine,_ he was _fine,_ he…

Riku hadn’t held that against him.

Riku had even come to _love_ him.

That was something Sougo could hardly fathom, something that made his chest tighten with emotion every time he thought about it, something that honestly _amazed_ him. And though it’d taken him a little bit longer, he’d realized that he loved the other back.

To think that now they were in bed together, Riku’s hands tangling in his hair, Riku’s lips moving against his, it…

It made Sougo happier than he could ever truly put into words.

“So it was good?” he asked softly when the other pulled away, the faintest smile playing on his lips.

Riku caught the look and flushed a little, eyes skittering away before venturing back to the other’s. His lips quirked upwards, embarrassed but indulgent, and he held fast to the other as he moved to lie down, pulling the older man down beside him. He tucked his face into the crook of Sougo’s neck in an attempt to hide the very obvious blush. _“Yes,”_ he muttered, a little exasperatedly. How many times was he going to have to say it? " _Yes,_ Sougo-san, it was good.”

Sougo slid an arm over Riku’s waist, and tilted his head to press his lips against that fiery red hair. “I’m glad.”

The younger idol said something else then, something that was quiet, and muffled slightly against Sougo’s collar. Sougo almost couldn’t make it out. Almost.

His smile widened a little, his eyes softening as he looked down at the boy in his arms. His precious treasure, one of the few things he’d found in life that he knew he would absolutely never let go of, no matter what. Drawing the other just a little closer, and shifting just a bit into a more comfortable position, Sougo closed his eyes and replied;

“I love you too, _Riku.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! ᕕ( ; w ; )ᕗ


	2. NagiSou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six days left!
> 
> I don't know!! How to write Nagi! But I tried, goshdarnit! ; w ; ))))
> 
> I don't really have much to say about this chapter other than it contains a Dom/sub-ish relationship? So if you're not into that, please steer away!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! ᕕ( ; w ; )ᕗ

For a long while, it seemed all Nagi could do was stare at him, blue eyes wide, taken aback in a way Sougo rarely saw. _“Oh,”_ he said softly after a moment, lips forming a perfect circle as he pulled back a little, regarding Sougo with a slightly hesitant look. His hands drifted down to find Sougo’s own, and he held it in his lap, both thumbs brushing over the other’s soft skin.

“Sougo, are you sure…?” He swallowed, brow knitting just a little as he gazed at his partner. Sougo frowned, noting the lack of a blush on the other’s cheeks, the way Nagi didn’t seem embarrassed, even at a time like this. Instead he just looked vaguely confused, and perhaps a little hesitant. It wasn’t _fair,_ Sougo thought to himself then, that the other was able to keep his composure so easily even as Sougo’s crumbled into a mess.

It hadn’t been easy to get those words out, to finally voice that desire he’d been holding back for so long. Sougo was awful at speaking up when he wanted something in the first place, and to think… to think he’d ventured to ask for something like _this._ He swallowed, stomach rolling with doubt as reason after reason why he shouldn’t have asked the other flashed slipstream through his mind;

_I should have just kept my mouth shut._

_I’ve already imposed so much on him._

But then… Nagi and the others always were telling him to speak his mind. S-So that meant it was okay, right? He knew Nagi wouldn’t judge him for something like this, knew he could tell the other anything and he would accept it with a smile and a soft look in his eyes. Indeed, Nagi would probably much rather he voice his wants than stay quiet as usual, so… so it was _fine…_ Right?

_... Who was he kidding._

Sougo could feel guilt crawling up his throat, a flustered feeling of regret, because what he was asking for, it… it wasn’t exactly _normal._ Even though Sougo knew it was a fairly reasonable kink to have, one that plenty of people practiced behind closed doors, he still… _He still shouldn’t have asked him._

 _He… He probably thinks it’s weird, and he probably doesn’t want to, but now that I’ve mentioned it, he’s going to feel like he has to, and_ fuck, _I shouldn’t have…_

Those purple eyes skittered off to the side, nervously, and he gently pulled his hand out of the other’s grasp, withdrawing. “I-I’m sorry,” he said, fumbling with his words a little, that blush spreading right up to the tips of his ears. “On second thought, don’t worry about it. I-It’s stupid anyway, and I… I don’t want to impose…”

Nagi’s brow knit further though, his eyes crinkling in that troubled look he wore whenever Sougo put himself down. “No,” he said quickly, and reached determinedly for the other’s hand again, seeking to reestablish that contact. “No. Sougo, it’s not stupid. If you want to do it, then so do I. But I…” He hesitated for a moment, and when Sougo ventured to look at him again, he finally caught the faintest shade of pink pass over the other’s features. His eyes widened a little.

 _Cute,_ he thought. Was he really considering it?

Finally Nagi managed to find the words he was looking for, eyes flashing with perhaps the slightest bit of uncertainty. “I’ve never done this before,” he explained. “I have experience with many things, but not… not this.”

Sougo’s brow quirked up a little bit. That was such an odd way to put it, and he wondered vaguely then what those _many other things_ were. The idea that there was still much about Nagi he didn’t know—about his time back in Northmarea, a time he spoke of as if it was a lifetime ago… It made Sougo a little uneasy. A little jealous?

 _No,_ he told himself, cutting that thought off there. He had no right to feel that way. What was he thinking?

Nagi went on; “So I’ll need some time to prepare. That’s all.” He squeezed Sougo’s hand then, offering one of his brilliant smiles, edged with a softness and affection he reserved for Sougo and Sougo only. Sougo felt his stomach flutter helplessly, and wondered suddenly; _god,_ how had he ended up with a man like _this?_

How had he ended up with _Nagi,_ someone who shone so brightly while Sougo was simply… himself.

…

_Nagi was beautiful, and radiant—like a prince or an angel, sent down straight from heaven. It wasn’t his looks that had made Sougo fall for him though—though he had to admit he appreciated them quite a bit—but rather his kindness, the way he never stopped trying his hardest to make the people around him happy. He wasn’t flawless. Sougo knew this on a rational level; Nagi could be selfish, and perhaps a little too pushy at times, and he got lost in his two-dimensional world more often than Sougo would like to admit. But he… he was working on these things, always trying to understand others, always trying to recognize his own faults. And in the process, he never put himself down, opting instead, whenever possible, to lift others up._

_Sougo… Sougo admired that. He found himself thinking, from time to time, about how it’d be good if he could be just the tiniest bit more like Nagi._

_Nagi had told him once, “No.” That he should instead try to be more like Sougo, to become the best possible version of himself._

_It was hard, but ever since then, Sougo had tried to remember those words. To remember his own potential._

…

“Can you wait a little bit until I’m ready? _My boy.”_ Nagi tacked on those last two words with his usual flirtiness, smile widening as he lifted the other’s hand to his lips. Sougo let out a small breath, a slightly incredulous noise at the other’s antics, but he still… couldn’t help the way his own lips curled up at the corners, his gaze softening as he looked at the blessing in front of him.

“I-If you’re sure,” he managed, fumbling just a little with his words as Nagi leaned in, nose brushing against his. “Of course I can wait…” Nagi hummed softly, giving him one of those tender looks that never failed to make Sougo’s chest seize up with emotion. Those violet eyes darted off to the side again though, Sougo pressing his lips together once more in uncertainty;

“D-Don’t force yourself though,” he said. “We really don’t have to if you’re not intere—”

Nagi cut him off there, narrowing his eyes just a bit; _“Sougo.”_ His voice was a little firmer than before, pointed, and reminded Sougo all too well of the fact that Nagi was _much_ more mature than he first seemed. He could even be _commanding,_ when he wanted to.

_And that was perhaps the point._

Sougo swallowed, roughly, as Nagi went on;

“Believe me, Sougo, I am _more_ than interested. I want to,” he said, pushing his forehead against Sougo’s a bit, a gentle pressure. “So just wait for me, okay?” There was the faintest spark in his eyes then, a resolved look that made something coil tight in the pit of Sougo’s stomach. The older man held his breath for a second, releasing it only when Nagi kissed him, a small gasp against the other’s lips.

Sougo thought he caught the glimpse of a smirk then, when Nagi pulled back just enough to breathe; 

“Just wait, and I’ll show you a night you’ll never be able to forget, _my prince._ ”

…

Sougo had never, in a million years, expected the other to be so good at this.

Nagi was like an entirely different person as he sat in that chair beside the bed, legs and arms both crossed, nearly _regal_ in his countenance. Those blue eyes of his were sharp—not quite _cold,_ but coolly observant—as he regarded the other, thoughtfully. The look in his eyes, and the tone of his voice when he spoke, reminded Sougo vividly of the time he’d delivered the press conference regarding the Zero imposter.

Confident, and commanding.

Mesmerizing, and impossible to disobey.

“Come now,” he said after a moment, tilting his head slightly to one side. “You can take it a bit deeper, can’t you?”

Sougo gasped—a strained, whining sort of noise—as he struggled to push the vibrator just a little further inside himself, fingers slipping on the plastic base with all the lubricant coating them. _Fuck,_ was all he could think then, along with a dim comprehension of the other’s words, a reminder to listen and _obey._ He’d come once already, Nagi jerking him off roughly as he prepared him, long fingers buried deep, loosening up his walls. Now he could feel himself drawing so, so close again; his free hand slithered down over his stomach, heading for his cock as he writhed, back arching against the bedsheets, but—

“Stop.” Nagi’s order was curt, his voice edged with a warning. “Did I say you could touch yourself?” His Japanese was slower than usual, and deliberate; Sougo recalled that from the press conference as well, in some dim, detached corner of his mind.

He couldn’t dwell on it though, too occupied with the feeling of that toy buried inside him. He let out another high-pitched whine, squeezing his eyes shut as he threw his head back. He couldn’t take this; he was _so_ close, the vibe thrumming away on nearly the highest setting because that was what Nagi had ordered, and Sougo could hardly _think_ with how overwhelming it all was. He didn’t know if he could come from just this, though; his cock twitched helplessly against his stomach, throbbing to the point where it was almost _painful,_ and _fuck,_ he was desperate, he needed that release so badly, _please—_

 _“P-Please,_ Nagi-kun—” At some point—Sougo had no idea when—he’d started voicing his thoughts, begging the other unrestrainedly, unabashedly. _“Fuck,_ plea—”

Nagi cut him off though, one eyebrow quirking upwards. “What did you just call me?”

Sougo recognized his mistake dimly. The fingers of his free hand curled desperately in the bedsheets, knuckles white as he moved that vibrator a bit, thrusting it in and out, clumsily. He couldn’t stop shuddering, knees jerking with each movement of his hand. _God,_ he felt like he was going to explode, Nagi’s cool reprimand somehow making him frustrated and even _more_ turned on all at once.

“Ah… Nng. S-Sir…” He amended his mistake as best he could, voice cracking a bit. He might’ve been embarrassed then, he thought very dimly, if he hadn’t been more turned than ever before in his life…

…

When he’d asked the other to indulge him in this—to control him so thoroughly, ordering each and every action—he somehow hadn’t expected him to get _this_ into it. Nagi had met him at the hotel as they’d arranged, a bag slung over his shoulder and a smile on his face.

Sougo’s stomach had flipped dangerously when he’d first used that tone with him, eyes flashing with resolve;

…

_“Okay,” he said, lips quirking upwards just the slightest bit. “Then strip.”_

_Sougo sputtered a little, eyes going wide as he glanced around the room. “R-Right here?” he asked, gesturing towards the bed as a flush spread hot across his cheeks. “We’re not going to…” He trailed off helplessly, not entirely sure what he was trying to imply. It wasn’t like he wanted this to just devolve into normal sex, but… somehow, he’d expected them to at least start on the bed? He swallowed, roughly._

_Nagi just raised both eyebrows, a cool, inquiring look on his face._ “Oh. _Sougo.” He clicked his tongue once in the faintest disappointment, tilting his head to the side. “I thought you wanted me to command you.” His tone was low, and sultry in a way Sougo wasn’t familiar with. Sougo felt his stomach flip dangerously, arousal stirring in his stomach at the change in attitude. Nagi went on; “But now you’re not going to do as I say?”_

 _He tapped his chin with one slender finger, frowning. “That_ is _unfortunate…”_

_“N-No!” The words escaped him perhaps a little too quickly, Sougo biting down hard on the inside of his lip. Okay, so perhaps this was progressing faster than he had expected, but he… he wasn’t complaining. Slowly, he brought a hand up to finger the buttons of his cardigan, eyes darting to and from Nagi with a mixture of exhilaration and embarrassment. Suddenly, his heart was beating far too swiftly in his chest._

_“No,” he repeated, albeit a little shakily. “I’ll do it…” He tried to ignore the heat pooling in his groin as he started unbuttoning his sweater…_

_“Say, ‘Yes, Sir’.”_

_Those words made Sougo stop short, inhaling sharply. He stared at Nagi for a moment, not quite comprehending. Had he… Had he heard that right? The idea of calling the other such a thing was so foreign to him; Sougo turned it over in his head for a moment, formed those syllables once on his tongue, tasting them._

_Yes, Sir…_

_Those words felt… good rolling off his tongue. Better than Sougo would have ever expected, and even though embarrassment flared up in the pit of his stomach, he tried to remind himself that this was_ Nagi _he was dealing with._

_Nagi, who’d seen those parts of him he’d never shown anyone else._

_Nagi, whom he trusted completely with every part of himself; his heart, his body, his life._

_The point was that he’d give it all to the other if he only asked… But what was so intoxicating about this whole situation was the fact that he knew Nagi wouldn’t ask for anything he wasn’t willing to give. Rather, he would ask for those things Sougo wanted to give so badly, but couldn’t quite muster the courage to do so._

_His desires. His potential._

_Sougo swallowed and took a deep breath._

_“Yes, Sir,” he breathed._

…

Nagi simply hummed a little, watching him through half-lidded eyes. Sougo felt as if an eternity passed then, though it was probably no more than a few seconds, and then finally, _finally,_ Nagi nodded, seemingly satisfied.

 _“Okay,”_ he said in his usual English. “Go ahead.”

Sougo didn’t have to be told twice. His hand flew to his cock, and he pumped himself once, twice, hand slick with fluids, movements spurred by desperation and muscle memory, until—

His orgasm hit him with blinding force, and Sougo let out a strangled cry, body seizing hard. His back arched, his head pressing back against the mattress as his eyes fluttered shut, and those fingers pressed against the vibe slipped clean off as he clenched around the toy, shuddering with wave after wave of white-hot pleasure. It was incredible; Sougo had no idea how long it lasted, cum shooting over his knuckles and across the pale skin of his stomach as a string of unintelligible syllables spilled from his lips.

_Fuck, fuck, fu—!!_

His mind went blank. Sougo _swore_ he whited out for a moment, because the next thing he was aware of, there was a hand brushing through his hair, another sliding between his legs to ease that vibrator out of him. Sougo gasped, chest heaving as he tried to get just a single lungful of air, aftershocks rolling through his body as he slowly came down from his high. The overstimulation had had him reeling, and now he struggled to get his bearings, to remember _where, what, when…_

He wasn’t sure how long Nagi had been speaking to him when he could finally comprehend the other’s words. Sougo’s eyes fluttered open to focus on his partner, pupils dark and blown-out.

“Sougo…” Nagi’s voice was thick and breathy, his lips brushing against his temple as he nuzzled lovingly into Sougo’s white hair. His touch was so gentle then, his tone so completely different from before, and though Sougo had been _all for_ his commanding attitude mere moments earlier, now he was grateful for the shift, that familiar softness. Nagi braced himself above him and brought a hand up to cup his cheek, pressing his lips once against Sougo’s forehead before pulling back a bit. Sougo thought vaguely that the look in his eyes then could only be described as _adoring._

“That was amazing,” he murmured, blue eyes glimmering with praise as they held onto Sougo’s violet. “Sougo, you did so _well.”_

Sougo could only swallow, still not quite able to form a proper reply. _Had he?_ He really wasn’t sure, but somehow the other’s tone was convincing, putting him at ease when he was usually so high-strung. Letting his eyes drift shut again, he brought a hand up to take hold of the other’s, intertwining their fingers and squeezing just the slightest bit.

“I didn’t know… you could act like that,” he managed, finally getting his breathing somewhat under control as he held Nagi’s hand. His other came up to slink around Nagi’s neck, drawing him closer.

Nagi chuckled softly, and Sougo blinked his eyes open again, gaze flickering searchingly over the other’s face. “Were you surprised? You should know by now that I’m a man of many talents.” Nagi’s smile widened into a slightly cocky grin.

“I take it you enjoyed it, then? It was what you wanted?”

It was a genuine question, but somehow Sougo thought that Nagi already knew the answer. He pressed his lips together a bit and gave a small smile of his own. As he pulled the other down for a kiss then—slow, and smooth, and just absolutely _perfect—_ the faintest hint of a laugh hovered in the small space between them.

 _“Yes, Sir,”_ he said softly. “I’d venture to say it was.”

Nagi’s eyes flashed dangerously at that, his lips pursing into the slightest mock pout, and Sougo was suddenly aware then of the fact the other was still fully clothed. A glance downward revealed the hint of a bulge in his pants, which Sougo realized shouldn’t have been too surprising, all things considering. And as Nagi leaned down to catch his lips in another kiss, this one deeper, and a good deal hungrier than the last, Sougo had the very dim thought that _oh,_ perhaps he wouldn’t be able to sleep just yet—

“Please don’t tease me,” Nagi mumbled, a blush finally blossoming across his cheeks.

That was fine though, Sougo thought. He could stay awake for a little while longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will probably take a break tomorrow since it's day five and I do have a life outside of writing fanfiction. _(:3」∠)_
> 
> But anyway, do look forward to TamaSou next! Thanks for reading! ᕕ( ; w ; )ᕗ


	3. SouMugi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: "I'm gonna take a break on day five since I do have a life outside of writing fanfiction. :)"  
> Also me: *vomits this all over a word document at midnight when I should be studying for a test tomorrow* "Haha, this is fine. :))))))"
> 
> I just... wanted to try something different... ; w ; And since it's day five, I considered it a bit of a free day and decided to try my hand at SouMugi. It's a mess, honestly, and super OOC, but just... just take it. _(:3」z)_ I am so tired........
> 
> This chapter is set some time far in the future, and contains a het pairing and talk about pregnancy, etc.. So if that's not your cup of tea, you might want to steer away now.
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy~ ᕕ( ; w ; )ᕗ

Tsumugi’s warmth was unlike anything Sougo had ever felt before, precious, and overwhelming, and incomparable to anything else in his life. When they’d first started dating nearly four years ago, Sougo had been so reluctant to accept it—even when the other offered it readily, her hands guiding his, her lips searching for him in the darkness, he’d… he’d been so terrified to indulge in it. It was something pure and he’d been so afraid to taint it, to accept something that frankly, he didn’t think he deserved in the first place.

That was what he’d thought at the time.

Things were different now. Now he sought it out so imploringly, almost _desperately,_ lips moving against the other’s as he guided her down onto the bed, her legs around his waist, his arm supporting her back. The kiss was deep, and heated, Tsumugi’s tongue sliding against his with a hunger Sougo was more than willing to indulge. The feeling of the other’s hands tugging lightly at his hair was something that always made him lose his composure a bit, and tonight was no exception, Sougo gasping a little when they finally broke the kiss to breathe.

 _“Tsumugi…”_ He whispered the other’s name so lightly against her lips, almost _reverently._ He could feel the prick of her fingernails against his back as he slid a hand down along her ribcage, past her stomach to massage a hipbone, and then venturing a little further. His fingers slipped just slightly under the hem of her underwear—the only article of clothing still on her body. She looked incredible like this, blonde hair flared out across the sheets, face flushed, eyes fluttering.

 _“Sougo,”_ she murmured back, voice laced with that pure, unyielding affection, her eyes flashing with want. _“Sougo…_

_“I love you. Sougo, I love so much—Nn—!”_

Her breath hitched when he moved down to place a kiss on her neck, teeth scraping over sensitive skin before he latched on and sucked once, harshly. He couldn’t help it—he wanted the other so badly right now, to the point where he could hardly think straight, hesitation done away with entirely. What was there to hesitate over in the first place? They’d done this countless times before, Sougo tracing and memorizing every line and plane of her body until he knew it like the back of his own hand. He knew everything that made the other tick, where to linger and where to avoid, how to elicit those gasps and delicate moans of pleasure.

That was what he wanted to do first and foremost tonight; he wanted to make Tsumugi feel good, and he wanted to feel good with her, together. He felt as if he was moving through a dream, the memory of their conversation earlier that day so vivid in his mind. A part of him still couldn’t believe they’d really had it.

“I love you, too…” He echoed those words with a soft sigh. It’d taken him nearly a year to get used to saying them, but now they came so easily, as simply as breathing. Shifting down the other’s body, he nuzzled against the curve of her breast, listening to that thudding heartbeat, something only _he_ was allowed to hear. Tsumugi’s back arched a bit against the bed as his hand ventured further downwards, slipping under her panties entirely, sliding through that soft hair until his fingers reached her damp heat.

Tsumugi gasped as he rubbed her clit, slowly, deliberately, and Sougo let out a little hum of pleasure, relishing that sound.

 _God,_ he loved it. He loved it so much, loved _Tsumugi_ so much, and the life they’d created together, that Sougo had never thought he’d be able to have.

He shifted into a better position at her side, bracing himself on one arm so he could get a clear view of his lover’s face. Tsumugi’s eyes were half lidded, bleary with that perfect combination of _love_ and _lust_ as she looked up at him, one hand curling in the bedsheets. The flushed, wanton expression was enough to make Sougo’s head spin, and he let out a harsh breath when he massaged that bundle of nerves again, touching her _just so_ until she moaned, biting down hard on her lip.

“Mm… Sougo, _please—”_ She didn’t have to explain _what,_ exactly she was begging him for; her voice was breathy, and slightly strained, and as much as Sougo liked teasing the other like this— _she was just so_ cute—he wanted to do more, to elicit even louder sounds of pleasure.

So he moved his hand just a little further downwards, slipping one pale finger into that warm hole. Tsumugi was already wet, and his finger slid easily up to the base with little resistance. Sougo smiled softly, never looking away from the other’s face as he thrust once, twice, curling his fingers expertly, in that way he knew she loved.

 _Anything for you,_ he thought to himself. _I’d do anything._

Tsumugi squirmed helplessly under his touch, clutching at his arm when he ventured to add a second finger and move his hand a little faster. Sougo knew he could make the other come with his fingers alone if he really wanted to, but then, he wasn’t quite sure if that _was_ what he wanted right now. He had other things in mind. After a moment he pulled his hand away—noting with a smile that small sound of protest—and slid down the bed, lips brushing once over the pale skin of Tsumugi’s stomach before he positioned himself neatly in the space between her legs.

Sliding her underwear down—Tsumugi lifted one leg to let him pull it off completely—he swiped his thumb once over the other’s vulva, before spreading her, deliberately, with two fingers. Tsumugi’s opening twitched slightly, wet and needy, and Sougo took a second to appreciate it, massaging her slowly, so gently. He glanced up at the other for a moment, a knowing sort of smile playing over his lips when he caught that flustered, expectant look.

 _“Please,”_ she said once more.

Sougo didn’t reply, instead just ducking his head and pressing his mouth unhesitatingly against her slit.

Tsumugi moaned, louder than before, legs trembling as he moved his tongue, dipping into that wet heat. He knew Tsumugi liked this, had indulged her plenty of times before. And he was confident in his movements, licking her thoroughly as he rolled his thumb over her clit. Tsumugi’s body jolted at the sensation, her voice cracking as she wrapped her legs around Sougo’s neck, reflexively.

One of her hands flew down to tangle in his hair again, and Sougo was dimly aware of the fact that she’d pressed the other against her mouth when those little wanton noises were stifled. _Well,_ he thought vaguely. He’d allow her that much, for now. He closed his eyes and focused on his movements then, a mixture of kisses and thrusts of his tongue. His thumb never left her vulva, touching her in all the right places, and he settled into a rolling rhythm after a moment that had Tsumugi crying out. Her legs tightened around his neck, drawing him closer and holding him there, desperate for more of that mind-numbing pleasure.

Sougo knew it was only a matter of time then, could feel her shuddering with each and every movement as he lapped at her, almost greedily.

Her voice reached him as if from far away, breathless and panting; “Ah… S-Sougo—”

Pulling back a bit, Sougo slipped those two fingers back inside her, pumping quickly as he moved his mouth upwards, tongue moving over her clit in firm, deliberate circles. He could feel her clenching around him as she drew closer, her hand tightening in his hair, her voice escaping her in wanton little moans, begging him for _more,_ to go _faster,_ to _please—_

“A-Ah—!” She came hard, back arching against the bedsheets, and Sougo’s eyes flashed upwards to see the look on her face as her orgasm shot through her, wracking her body with wave after wave of pleasure. He curled his fingers to stroke that particular spot inside her and draw it out for as long as possible. There was the smallest gush of liquid then, hot and messy against his mouth, and Sougo took it with a lewd noise, sucking her off as she rode it out, hips bucking against him just the slightest bit.

It was incredible, and so satisfying, to be able to do this for her, to reduce her to such an unabashed mess. Sougo couldn’t help but feel the slightest bit of pride, a soft sort of contentment, because this was _his,_ only _he_ could do this, only _he_ was allowed to. He hummed.

Finally—after what seemed like an eternity—that pleasure started to subside, and Tsumugi relaxed bit by bit, panting as she lay there, dazed. The salty taste of her fluids was strange, but not entirely foreign to Sougo; he licked his lips once as he slowly pulled away, sitting back on his heels and running one hand down Tsumugi’s quivering thigh.

“Tsumugi… _Love._ ” He called to her softly as he gazed at her prone form, flushed and completely open to him, thoroughly overwhelmed. When those red eyes fluttered open to fix hazily on his own, Sougo smiled gently, adoringly, shifting up and leaning over her to capture her lips in another kiss. He brushed a strand of blonde hair away from her face, hand smoothing over her forehead affectionately as she opened her mouth, tasting herself.

“Did you like that?” he asked when he pulled away, even though he was fairly sure he knew the answer already, if the strength of her orgasm was anything to go by. Tsumugi made the smallest humming noise, a blissed-out look on her face as she reached up to slink an arm around his neck, pink lips curling into a content smile.

“Mm. It was amazing…”

 _God,_ there was nothing quite like seeing that look on her face…

Sougo swallowed thickly, brushing his nose against hers as emotion swelled up in his chest. “Good,” he said, shifting his body slowly, sliding his hips into that space between her legs. “I want to make you feel good tonight…” He reached down with one hand to finally undo his pants, relieving some of that pressure there with a sigh against the other’s lips. His erection was hot and heavy, straining against his boxers as he rolled his hips once against the other’s. He wanted her… _god,_ he wanted to be inside her so badly right now, but…

Those violet eyes fluttered to meet hers, hazy with want, but there was the faintest hint of concern there as well, an uncertainty as he recalled their earlier conversation…

_…_

_At first, Sougo thought he must have heard her wrong. He vaguely comprehended those words, knew_ what _, exactly, Tsumugi had said, but he couldn’t quite process it, couldn’t wrap his brain around their meaning. Those violet eyes of his went wide, his lips parting a bit, and he almost dropped the plate he’d been washing, just barely catching it before it clattered into the sink. He inhaled, sharply._

_“W-What did you just say?” He found himself asking this before he could stop himself, fumbling to set the plate upright in the drying rack before turning to face Tsumugi fully. He dried his hands thoughtlessly, and then held the towel tight._

_He couldn’t stop staring._

Surely, _he must’ve heard that wrong…_

_But Tsumugi repeated the sentence after only a moment’s hesitation, biting softly at her lip, eyes glistening in the warm kitchen lighting. “I’m pregnant,” she said—almost choked the words out, really, as emotion rose up in those beautiful ruby eyes of hers and she swallowed once, thickly. She let out something close to a laugh then, something disbelieving and happy beyond words._

_“I’m pregnant. Sougo, we’re going to have a baby…”_

_Sougo felt for a moment then as if he couldn’t breathe. He knew… He knew he hadn’t heard wrong that time. Those words echoed loudly in his head, over and over to the point where he almost couldn’t form any other thoughts._

_Tsumugi was_ pregnant.

 _His_ wife _was pregnant._

_They were going to have a child, which meant something very obvious, something he couldn’t quite bring himself to put into words even inside his own head. His knuckles went white around that washcloth, and for a moment there he thought he actually felt a little faint, overwhelmed with emotion, the magnitude of the situation._

_He was going to be a father._

He, _of all people, was going to be a father._

 _It’d been only a month or so since they’d decided to actually try for a kid, and even though Sougo had been preparing himself for this that whole time, even though_ yeah, _he told himself,_ _that was kind of the point of their having unprotected sex, he still hadn’t thought… he hadn’t thought they’d be having this conversation so early. He hadn’t entirely wrapped his brain around the fact that they were actually going to be parents—instead it’d been only an abstract concept in his mind, one that Sougo liked the idea of_ very _much, but still hadn’t quite processed as reality. He…_

_He had to get his act together._

_Tsumugi’s lip was trembling just a bit, and the sight made something in Sougo’s chest seize up, some instinct overpowering that incredible shock. He moved without thinking then, the washcloth slipping from his fingers as he stepped forward, arms coming to circle around the other and pull her quickly, tightly against his chest._

_He took a shallow breath—something he wasn’t quite willing to admit was a_ gasp— _pressing his lips against the other’s hair and inhaling that familiar scent of her strawberry shampoo. Familiar, warm, comforting, home._

Tsumugi.

_His thoughts were still a jumbled mess in his head, but he could process two very distinct feelings then, swelling up inside him and threatening to overflow;_

_The first was a happiness unlike any he had ever felt before, a sheer joy that had his chest shuddering and made him feel vaguely like this_ had _to be a dream._

 _The second was an overwhelming protective instinct, the thought that he had to act, to comfort, to care for the other and do anything—_ everything— _she needed._

 _Tsumugi’s slim arms slid around waist, and those delicate hands clung almost_ desperately _to the back of his shirt. Sougo dimly registered that one of those hands was holding something then, and belatedly realized what he’d seen a minute before. He pulled back suddenly, hands holding the other’s shoulders._

_“You’re sure?” he finally managed, voice shaking more than he’d like to admit, but he decided he’d allow himself that much, at least. “You’re absolutely positive?”_

_Tsumugi held his gaze for a long moment then, until she withdrew her hands, and her eyes flickered down to that little pink stick. Sougo looked at it too, registering those two black lines, true understanding of the situation finally,_ finally _washing over him._

_“Yes,” Tsumugi said, voice small, and a little vulnerable, but laced with a softness that betrayed her happiness. The warmth in her eyes then was overwhelming; Sougo knew that same emotion was reflected in his own gaze as he stared at the other, soon to be one of the two most precious things in his life._

“Yes.” _Tsumugi’s lips twisted up into a smile, and she let out another laugh, breathless, as those happy tears threatened to overflow. “I’m sure.”_

_…_

“You’re not too tired?” Sougo’s voice was soft and searching as he hovered over his partner, his brow knit just the slightest bit with a mixture of concern and the strain of holding himself back. It was fine if he had to hold himself back tonight, though—as much as he wanted to make love to the other right now, he wouldn’t ever push her, especially not now, he—

He bit down hard on his lip as Tsumugi rolled her hips upwards, grinding herself against him, deliberately. The look in her eyes then was a little exasperated, her smile quirking upwards a bit, incredulous. “Ousaka Sougo.” She said his full name, in a firm tone, that one she used whenever she wanted him to do something, to stop second-guessing himself so much. “If you don’t fuck me right now,” she breathed. “Then we are going to have a _serious_ problem.”

Sougo’s eyes were a little wide, a little taken aback as she reached up again, lips brushing over his. When she went on, her voice was low, and soft like velvet;

 _“I want you inside me,”_ she murmured. _“Right now._ Please…”

Sougo inhaled sharply, brow knitting a bit as those words when straight to his stomach, heating him from the inside out. He felt what little control he had left crack dangerously then, because _god,_ she was so _sexy_ when she got like this, needy, and demanding, and completely shameless in everything she did. It was another thing on the long list of things he loved about her, and it never failed to make him melt, giving into their shared desires completely.

He didn’t have to be told twice. He breathed hotly against Tsumugi’s lips as he arched over her, hands fumbling to pull his pants down, and his boxers. His breath hitched a little in a strained sort of noise as his erection was finally freed, and he pumped himself just once, slick with precum, before lining up with the other’s entrance.

Then he braced an arm at Tsumugi’s side again, pressing his forehead against hers as he held himself there and _pushed._

They both gasped, breath leaving them in mutual ecstasy as they slid together so easily, just right. Sougo’s eyes fluttered shut as that tight heat enveloped him, slick, and wet, and familiar. It was incredible. No matter how many times they did this, Sougo never thought this feeling was anything less than _bliss._ The feeling of burying himself inside the other, of filling her up, becoming one in body, heart, and soul, he…

…

He let out a harsh breath against Tsumugi’s lips as he _moved,_ pulling out slowly, almost all the way, before pushing back in to the hilt. Tsumugi’s breath hitched in a soft moan, her arms tightening around his neck with the movement, his name tumbling thoughtlessly from her lips. Sougo brought his other hand up to brace himself better, trembling just the slightest bit as he opened his eyes and repeated the movement, gaze locked on Tsumugi’s face.

Her own eyes were closed, her head leaning back against the pillow so that her pale neck was bared, and Sougo pressed his lips against the underside of her jaw as he thrust into her again. And again. And again.

Tsumugi hiked her legs up just a bit to get a better angle, bucking slightly to meet each of his movements, and Sougo’s mind went blank then as he snapped his hips faster and faster. Those moans from the other were like music to his ears, and he found himself gritting his teeth to keep from making any desperate noises of his own. He buried his face in his neck, inhaling sharply each time he was enveloped again by that heat.

“Tsumugi,” he gasped, pushing particularly deep, watching the strained expression on her face with lust-filled, half-lidded eyes. _“Tsumugi._ Nng—”

Those red eyes opened just a sliver to meet his, and Sougo knew that look of want, desire, _need_ was reflected on his own features as they moved in tandem against each other. “Soug—Aah!” She could hardly even get out his name as he pulled back suddenly, arms dipping under her legs to hike them up higher, spreading them so he could thrust into her unrestrainedly, hitting her at a new, simply _perfect_ angle. Sougo could feel himself getting close then, that pressure building up inside of him as he pulled her just a little bit closer.

_Fuck. Fuck—_

He wasn’t usually a rough lover, but he couldn’t help but give into that overwhelming need tonight, snapping his hips with more force so that the lewdest little noises echoed throughout their bedroom. Tsumugi cried out wantonly one arm coming up to clutch the pillow behind her head, her other hand scrambling for his until Sougo complied in releasing her leg and lacing their fingers together, tightly.

 _Fuck,_ he was going to come—

 _“I love you,”_ Tsumugi gasped. _“I love y—A-Ahh!!”_

As if those words were the last straw, Sougo groaned, thrusting once, twice more as he orgasmed, burying himself as deep as he possibly could. Tsumugi cried out, knuckles going white as she clutched his hand desperately, throwing her head back as she came for the second time that night, overwhelmed by the feeling Sougo spilling inside her, that sensation of being filled, completed, _loved—_

Sougo gasped, jerking erratically with the aftershocks for a long moment as they both came down from that high, Tsumugi’s legs seizing helplessly on either side of his hips. He wasn’t entirely sure how long he lasted, but finally, _finally,_ he reached the edge of that pleasure, exhaling sharply as their bodies drew to a standstill and silence fell over their little bedroom once more.

For a long moment then, neither of them moved, their eyes shut as they struggled to get a proper lungful of air, joined hands pressed unconsciously against Tsumugi’s flat stomach, that space just beneath her navel. When Sougo opened his eyes, the sight was almost too much for him to bear.

He swallowed, roughly, as he eased himself out of the other, shifting just a bit of his weight to the side and letting that leg down so she could relax, and sigh, and breathe.

There was a sudden lump in Sougo’s throat then—a sudden rush of emotions that hit him like a tidal wave, as if catching up to him now that he could think a little more clearly. _God…_

_He was going to be a father…_

He leaned over Tsumugi to press his forehead against her collarbone, suddenly overwhelmed. _Why?_ He didn’t entirely know, the emotions thrumming through him so foreign in their intensity. All he knew was that he suddenly couldn’t stop shaking. His chest felt so tight, as if it was going to burst, and he… he couldn’t stop shaking.

What was wrong with him?

He was happy. He was so happy, happier than he thought he’d ever been, than he’d ever expected to be. But he couldn't stop shaking, couldn’t get his breathing under control, that carnal pleasure triggering something inside him and opening some floodgate that Sougo couldn’t seem to close.

He was going to be a father.

He and Tsumugi had created something, an entire new _life._

The thought had him reeling, had his heart hammering with so many feelings Sougo couldn’t even begin to put them into words. He’d just… He’d just never really processed that this was truly possible, that he was going to be able to have this…

All he could think about then was how grateful he was to the other, how grateful he was that she’d become a part of his life.

“Tsumugi,” he breathed, shakily, as he pressed his face into the warmth of her neck. “Tsumugi, I… I-I love you. Their bodies were warm against each other, skin on flushed skin, and Sougo never wanted to move then, never wanted to let go. “I love you so much…”

More than anything. More than he could even fathom.

The other’s hands moved to wrap around him, sliding over his shoulders and holding him tight as Tsumugi tilted her head, pressing her lips against soft white hair and inhaling the scent of that strawberry shampoo.

“I know,” she said, breathlessly. _“I know.”_

…

As they lay in bed together later that night, Sougo’s head nestled in the crook of Tsumugi’s shoulder, his thumb rubbing absent circles over the soft skin of her stomach, they decided, without much hesitation, on what they’d name their firstborn child;

 _Musubi,_ if it was a girl.

 _Satoshi,_ if it was a boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! ᕕ( ; w ; )ᕗ


	4. TamaSou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four days left! ; w ;
> 
> Do forgive me for this short, completely PG chapter. TT w TT I had barely any free time today, and to be honest I think because I've written so much other TamaSou content already, I was struggling to come up with something interesting to write for them. In the end I only produced a short scene, set perhaps right after a particular part of part three? < < Well, you can tell if you're familiar with the later story I think.
> 
> Anyway, please take this as a bit of an intermission. I have ideas already outlined for the other three boys, so please look forward to more smut over the weekend. /laughs
> 
> Enjoy...! ᕕ( ; w ; )ᕗ

Tamaki didn’t know what to do.

It’d been over an hour since they’d left the studio, and Sougo still hadn’t stopped crying. Every time he almost managed to—sobs fading into broken little hiccups—he’d take one look at Tamaki and those eyes would tear up all over again. Tamaki didn’t know why, and he didn’t know what to do. No matter what he tried—how he attempted to comfort the other—it never worked, and sometimes just made it worse.

“Sou-chan…” He said the other’s name softly as they sat on that little park bench, rubbing his back in comforting circles as Sougo held his head in his hands. “Sou-chan, you’re gonna make yourself sick…” He was getting seriously concerned about the other at this point, with the way he couldn’t seem to get a proper lungful of air. Tamaki had cried so hard he’d thrown up in the past, and he was worried his partner was going to reach that point if he didn’t calm down soon.

Sougo didn’t respond, couldn’t. He took a shuddering breath, and for a half-second seemed to try to hold it, to get his breathing under control somehow, but it didn’t work. That breath escaped him in another harsh sob, a coughing sort of noise that made Tamaki wince in sympathy. His throat was going to hurt later.

Features twisting, Tamaki leaned close for what felt like the hundredth time that night, arm sliding around Sougo’s shoulders to pull him once again against his chest. Sougo didn’t try to pull away. He’d been pliant and unresisting ever since Tamaki had come to pick him up and those tears had first started to fall, accepting all of those gestures when he usually shied away from physical contact. Now he finally pulled those hands away from his eyes, instead clutching desperately at the front of Tamaki’s shirt as he buried his face in the other idol’s chest.

“I-I’m sorry,” he hiccuped then, the words strained and broken. “I’m s-sorry… I-I don’t… I can’t…”

Tamaki shushed him quietly, laying his cheek against that soft white hair as he held him close. Sougo didn’t need to say anything, didn’t need to apologize for something like this. Tamaki knew that the other was probably catching up on years’ worth of crying then, all the tears he hadn’t been able to shed before rushing out like a dam had been broken. And that was _good,_ Tamaki thought vaguely—it was good that he was letting out those pent-up emotions, he just… Tamaki just didn’t think he needed to let it out all at once.

It was too much.

“It’s okay,” he murmured squeezing his eyes shut for a moment when Sougo let out a particularly harsh sob. “It’s okay. Shh… Don’t apologize…” He pressed his lips against the crown of the other’s head for a moment, not quite able to help himself, heart clenching painfully, mirroring his partner’s state. At this point, he had a sneaking suspicion that Sougo’s distress was feeding into itself, that he was crying harder and harder partially _because_ he couldn’t stop crying. He didn’t know how to stop it, though.

The autumn wind was picking up a little bit, the air growing just a little chillier now that the sun had disappeared under the horizon. They ought to have been home already by now, but when Tamaki had started telling the taxi driver to pull over near the dorms, Sougo had stopped him, clutching at his sleeve as he choked out a protest. He hadn’t wanted to go home and face the others—not when he was like this—and even though Tamaki thought that was a little silly, he wasn’t going to force Sougo to do anything he didn’t want to. Not right now.

So they’d climbed out of the taxi a couple blocks over, wandering aimlessly into a nearby children’s park, now abandoned in the cool night air. Tamaki thought that he could feel the other shivering a little in his arms, though it was hard to tell with how he was shaking so much from crying. Letting out a small noise of distress, Tamaki tightened his grip on his partner for just a moment before gently pulling away, taking hold of those thin wrists before Sougo could attempt to hide his face again.

“Sou-chan, come on,” he said softly, ducking his head a little to try to get Sougo to focus on him. “It’s getting cold. Let’s go home already, yeah? It’s not like the others are gonna judge you or anything…”

Sougo just shook his head furiously though, biting down hard on his lip for a moment before leaning in to hide his face in Tamaki’s shirt again. “No, I… I don’t w-want to…” His voice was shaky, and pleading, and almost childlike; Tamaki might’ve been pleased to hear the other _demand_ something like this if it’d been under different circumstances.

As it was, he just huffed a little in frustration, because _really,_ they were going to freeze if they stayed out here any longer. Well, maybe that was an exaggeration, but Sougo had always had a low body temperature; he was prone to chills, and now was no exception. His face might’ve been flushed from crying, but his hands were icy in Tamaki’s own.

All Tamaki wanted then was for his lover to be warm, and safe, and for them to be settled somewhere a little more comfortably, where Tamaki could hold the other properly. Of course, he wanted Sougo to stop crying as well, but if that was out of the question, then he at least wanted him to be less likely to catch a cold.

So after a moment’s deliberation, Tamaki sighed, and brought a hand up to touch Sougo’s blotchy cheek, wiping some of those tears away with the pad of one thumb. “A hotel then…?” he suggested, a little pleading. The words themselves were ones he’d said a few times before, but under very different circumstances. There was nothing sensual about the situation now.

Sougo seemed to think for a moment, leaning just a little into the other’s touch. He looked like he was going to respond then, but the words were cut off by another hitching sob, and in the end he just nodded, bringing a hand up to clutch desperately at Tamaki’s own.

…

By the time they reached a nearby hotel, Sougo’s sobbing had died down to a slightly more manageable level. He hadn’t stopped crying—not by any means—but he’d managed to hold himself back a bit as they checked in, pressing a sleeve against his face and biting down hard on his lip as Tamaki spoke with the receptionist.

Tamaki frowned when they made it up to their room and he saw those teeth still pressed against soft skin. “Sou-chan, stop that,” he said, very gently. “You’re gonna bruise…” Sougo’s lower lip was already red and swollen though, and there wasn’t anything to be done about it now. Tamaki sighed, hand coming up to brush over the other’s cheek again, and this time in the privacy of a locked room, he leaned in to press his mouth very lightly against Sougo’s own.

The other’s lips were hot, and trembled as Sougo’s breath hitched again in the space between them. He didn’t pull away, though returning the kiss shakily, taking hold of Tamaki’s shirt again with one pale hand.

“T-Tamaki… kun…”

Tamaki thought that maybe he had it then, that maybe he’d be able stop those tears with enough caresses and soft kisses. He reached up to hold Sougo’s face with both hands, touch light, and a little hesitant, as if he was handling something made of glass. “Sou-chan…”

He was wrong, though. The next thing he knew, the other had pulled away a bit, those violet eyes filling up with tears again as Sougo bowed his head and let out another soft whine. This time his crying was quieter, but he was sobbing nonetheless, that melodious voice that Tamaki loved so much cracking in another hiccup. _Shit…_

He couldn’t stop. Tamaki let out another sigh then, another sound of distress. It wasn’t that he was upset with the other—it wasn’t Sougo’s fault—but rather just that he couldn’t _handle_ this, couldn’t bear to see his partner so raw and vulnerable. He wrapped his arms around Sougo’s thin shoulders again, lifting his eyes to the ceiling for a second as he murmured more words of comfort;

_“It’s okay. You’re okay. Shh. I’m here._

_“Everything will be okay…”_

He wasn’t really sure if Sougo was listening to him, but he kept offering those words anyway, because he didn’t know what else to do. After a minute of rubbing the other’s back, standing awkwardly in the middle of that tiny, dimly-lit room, Tamaki ventured to tug the other idol towards the bed. Sougo sat down heavily on the edge, shoulders hunching a bit as he held his face in his hands again.

Tamaki didn’t want to, but he left Sougo’s side for just a minute then to fetch a washcloth from the bathroom, dampening it with cool—not _cold_ —water, before hurrying back. Sougo lifted his head to glance at him for a half-second, and Tamaki took the opportunity to reach over, dabbing lightly at the other’s face.

Sougo flinched just a bit. “T-Tamaki-kun, I… can…” The mumbled protest died on his lips though, Tamaki scrubbing at his eyes for a moment, his other hand on Sougo’s back. The older man didn’t pull away then; Tamaki could tell he didn’t want to.

He wanted to be coddled right now, to let himself be taken care of, even if he was so unwilling to admit it. The way he turned his face into that cloth and let his hands fall limply into his lap assured Tamaki of that much, at least. A cool towel worked wonders when someone was crying—Tamaki knew this much from when he was younger, had been on both sides of this equation before. Though… usually he’d been in the same position he was now, dabbing at Aya’s face gently as he held her warm and safe against his chest.

Perhaps those sorts of habits died hard, he thought vaguely, as he finished wiping down the other’s face, washing away those tears and where Sougo’s nose had run a bit. Sougo sniffed when he pulled away, lower lip trembling a bit as he ventured to look up at Tamaki, a mess of emotions evident in his eyes. Affection and vulnerability; gratitude, and relief, and just an overwhelming sense of exhaustion.

He parted his lips after a second as if to say something; Tamaki guessed it was probably an apology, and he couldn’t help the way his stomach curled uncomfortably at the thought. He let out a breath—a small sound of warning—before leaning in to push Sougo’s bangs back and press his lips against the other’s forehead.

That served to delay whatever Sougo was going to say, if not silence him entirely. The older man closed his eyes, brow knitting at that tenderness, and when he spoke, his breathing was a good deal more even than before;

“Thank you, Tamaki-kun…”

Tamaki pulled back, and smiled very softly. He hummed once, pleased to hear those words, rather than, _I’m sorry._

“Come on,” he murmured. “Let’s lie down.”

He fumbled for a moment with the buttons of Sougo’s cardigan, slipping the sweater off of him and then unlacing the other’s brown boots. Once they’d both shed just a couple articles of clothing, Tamaki pulled the covers back and settled down in bed, patting the space beside him once and holding his arm out to beckon the other.

“Come here…”

Sougo hesitated for only a second— _biting again at his lip, Tamaki noted with faint irritation—_ before he gave in and crawled into that warm space at the younger man’s side. He fit there so perfectly, curling against Tamaki’s chest and taking a deep, shaky breath.

“Tamaki-kun,” he managed as Tamaki wrapped an arm around him, holding him tight.

“Yeah?”

“I… I’m glad I met you.”

The words made Tamaki stiffen a little, his heart thudding loudly in his chest. He couldn’t help the way his face heated up a bit then, because Sougo was usually so _reserved,_ so unwilling to say things like that. But then, today had been a decidedly _unusual_ day, so perhaps it wasn’t so surprising. Tamaki was unprepared for it nonetheless, and he felt his cheeks heat up a bit against his will. So many words swelled up in his chest then, and Tamaki didn’t know what to do with them. Usually, he had the opposite problem, where he was unable to find the words he wanted to say, but… but now there were so many, all pressing up against his throat.

Maybe this was what people called getting choked up. Furrowing his brow against the sudden lump in his throat and pressing his lips again against Sougo’s white hair, Tamaki settled for, “Yeah.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they do NOT have sex, because I don't think that's what Sougo needed at that particular moment. IDK, I couldn't seem to transition to that very well, so I decided to just end it there. _(:3」∠)_
> 
> Well anyway, thanks for reading!! ᕕ( ; w ; )ᕗ


	5. MitsuSou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter... was so hard for me to write......... and I'm still not happy with it at all, but I... give up. OTLLLLL Also I know I'm behind schedule, but oh well. :') These all turned out so much longer than I expected so like, whatever.
> 
> This chapter contains some kind of rough sex, so if you don't like that don't read it I suppose? :'''')
> 
> Otherwise though, enjoy! ᕕ( ; w ; )ᕗ

Sougo glanced up from his bag when he heard the door opening, smiling in that small, pleasant way of his. “Mitsuki-san,” he said, and blinked once, tilting his head to the side a little. “I thought you left with Iori-kun earlier…” He trailed off absently, one eyebrow slowly arching when the other didn’t respond. That smile didn’t leave his face, but a slightly incredulous expression creeped into his eyes, an amused sort of affection.

“Did you forget something? You know you could’ve just rabbit-cha—”

Whatever he was going to say then, he never got a chance to get the words out. Sougo wasn’t sure what happened, exactly; one minute Mitsuki was hovering a little awkwardly by the door, one hand still around the doorknob, and the next he’d crossed the room in a flash, pressing up against Sougo and capturing his lips hungrily with his own. It was sudden, and unexpected, and Sougo’s eyes snapped wide as Mitsuki took advantage of his shock, slipping his tongue past the taller man’s teeth without warning or ceremony. He gasped.

“M-Mitsuki-sa—” Sougo tried to speak again then—he really did—but Mitsuki wouldn’t let him, covering his mouth again every time he tried to pull away. Sougo might’ve been frustrated with the other if he wasn’t just so _surprised._ The kiss was rough and needy; Mitsuki’s hands came up to hold Sougo’s face, tugging him down just a couple of inches, and Sougo found himself grabbing at those wrists for purchase. He… he couldn’t quite bring himself to push the other way. It wasn’t like he was _opposed_ to kissing Mitsuki, after all, but something… something didn’t seem quite right here, he thought vaguely.

_What’s gotten into you?_

Mitsuki wasn’t usually so _desperate._

The way Mitsuki’s tongue pushed past his to thoroughly explore his mouth, the way he walked Sougo back a few steps until his hip hit the vanity counter behind him, it… it made Sougo’s stomach flip, because _fuck,_ it felt so _good…_

_What are you thinking?_

Sougo made a small noise, brow knitting as that tongue worked against his, mind racing to try to catch up and process everything. It’d only been a few months since he and Mitsuki had started dating, and during that time, Sougo had definitely noticed the other get a little demanding every now and then, but then, it wasn’t as if Sougo particularly minded. It complemented his own shyness fairly well, and usually Sougo gave in to their mutual desires, provided they had the time. But now…

A leg slid up between his thighs, and Sougo shuddered, face flushing a rather deep shade of red. _Fuck,_ this was spinning rapidly out of control. Sougo wanted nothing more than to give in completely, to submit and let the older man do whatever he wanted, but…

Gasping flusteredly, Sougo finally managed to put a hand against Mitsuki’s chest and push him just a few inches away. Mitsuki resisted for only a half-second before backing off with a small noise of frustration. For a moment then, it was all Sougo could do to breathe, his violet eyes wide as he stared at the other in confusion.

“M-Mitsuki-san,” he managed finally. “We’re in the _dressing_ room, we can’t—”

Mitsuki cut in immediately, breathless, orange eyes blazing with a desire Sougo hadn’t seen in them before. “I locked the door,” he muttered, hands drifting downwards, sliding neatly into the dip of Sougo’s waist. “And I brought stuff.” Sougo blinked, uncomprehending of what _stuff_ he was talking about. He inhaled sharply when the other leaned against him a bit, stiff heat pressing up against his hip.

 _Oh,_ he thought vaguely.

“Everyone’s left already. So _please.”_

_That stuff._

_“Please,”_ Mitsuki repeated, voice a little strained as he reached up to kiss him again, brow furrowed in a sort of desperate _need._ “Sougo, I want to do it… Right now…”

The brazen request had Sougo’s face flaring hotter, a hand curling against the edge of the countertop behind him, knuckles white. “Mitsuki-san…” he bit his lip as the other hovered there, only a couple inches away. Sougo’s eyes flickered searchingly over Mitsuki’s features, conflict written clearly on his own. He’d locked… the door? That was right… Mitsuki might’ve been a little hot-headed at times, but he wasn’t irresponsible. Sougo knew that much. But…

He swallowed thickly when he noticed the other closing that space between them bit by bit. Time seemed to slow for a moment then, and _oh,_ Sougo thought vaguely. If he was going to pull away and put a stop to this, now was the time to do so…

_But did he want to?_

He let out a shaky sort of breath, eyes fluttering shut of their own volition as Mitsuki’s lips met his again, and then that was it; that was answer enough. Mitsuki pressed up against him again, one hand gripping tightly at Sougo’s hip, the other coming up around his back to draw him closer, and Sougo gasped, letting himself be tugged in, that palm curling into a fist against the other idol’s chest. Mitsuki kissed him harder; Sougo let out a small noise—something that might’ve even been a _moan—_ tilting his head for a better angle as he slid his arms up to link around the back of his lover’s neck.

 _Goddammit,_ he thought vaguely then, as he found himself sliding back to sit on the surface of the vanity, Mitsuki’s hips fitting just a little too neatly into the space between his legs. _Goddammit,_ he was really whipped…

…

_His and Mitsuki’s relationship had been physical from the beginning—something that Sougo was perhaps a little embarrassed about, though he knew there wasn’t any real reason to be. They were both grown men, after all, and despite the pure, pleasant sort of image Sougo seemed to have been assigned in their group, it wasn’t as if he didn’t have those urges and desires of his own. He just… didn’t act on them often—hardly thought it appropriate._

_Perhaps it was because of his upbringing, but Sougo had just never been particularly comfortable in his sexuality. His father’s constant remarks about how he would inherit the company—and thus have to produce an heir of his own someday—certainly hadn’t helped. He could remember a time vividly from when he was around ten years old, when his father had casually mentioned the fact that he’d have a marriage arranged for him; that he wouldn’t have to worry about_ trivial _things, like falling in love, or dating. He hadn’t thought much of it at the time, but he could remember how his brow had knit, some vague discomfort curling in his stomach at the idea of settling down with a woman._

 _He hadn’t understood why, exactly, until several years later, when he’d developed a sort of puppy crush on one of his uncle’s bandmates and thought,_ oh.

 _He wasn’t_ interested _in women._

 _But_ that _was a conversation he’d never had the courage to have with his father, a particular demon he hadn’t wanted to face. So he’d complied in going on awkward dates throughout his late high school years, meeting with the women his parents introduced him to and struggling to come up with a convincing excuse each time as to why he’d never be able to choose one of them._

 _He’d felt guilty then, and even a little disgusting. Because even though he knew there wasn’t anything wrong with being gay on a rational level, he still couldn’t completely ignore the occasional comments from his father—the man’s obvious distaste for_ those sorts _of people._

…

He gasped when Mitsuki nipped once at his lower lip, and the shorter boy pulled back a bit to give him the faintest hint of a smirk. Sougo’s brow furrowed in flustered embarrassment, because _really,_ what was he _smirking_ at? Somehow Sougo felt as if he’d been played, but when Mitsuki slunk a hand down to slip under the hem of his sweatpants, he couldn’t really bring himself to care.

“A-Ah… Mitsuki…” The usual honorific was forgotten as the other tugged his pants down over his hips. Mitsuki didn’t hesitate then; his hand slid under the elastic of Sougo’s boxers to palm him roughly, skin on heated skin. Sougo gasped, one hand fisting in the other’s orange hair as Mitsuki leaned in to press his mouth against Sougo’s neck, biting down in that way he knew Sougo loved, that spot that never failed to make him do away with reason entirely.

Sougo’s breath hitched helplessly. He’d already been getting hard from their little make-out session, and now his cock stiffened quickly in Mitsuki’s hand, throbbing with arousal. Sougo couldn’t quite comprehend it all then; only a few minutes before, he’d been packing up to head home after their rehearsal session  for their collaboration with TRIGGER, and now here he was about to have sex with Mitsuki in the dressing room, because… _why,_ exactly? Sougo still didn’t know. Then again, did he care?

He spread his legs a little wider to accommodate his partner, clutching desperately at the back of Mitsuki’s shirt as the other stroked him once, twice, thumb curling _just so_ over his slit, movements just rough enough to make Sougo’s head spin.

 _Fuck no,_ he thought vaguely. _He didn’t._

…

 _He could remember the day Mitsuki had made his feelings for him quite clear, the way he’d betrayed himself so thoroughly after one too many drinks on a night out with him and Yamato. Sougo had agreed to accompany the other two men, but opted out of drinking for obvious reasons; not just the fact that he had a live with Tamaki the next day, but also the fact that he was still scarred by all the stories he’d heard about what he’d done the_ last _time he was drunk._

_Sougo let out a small groan, squeezing the bridge of his nose as Yamato recounted his antics with a frankly mortifying level of detail;_

_“Yeah. So then you basically sat in Tsunashi-san’s lap for the rest of the night. Every time he tried to pass you off to someone else, you’d start whining about how,_ ‘No!! This chair has the highest seat!’ _Or something.” Yamato snickered. “It was really something.”_

_Sougo winced, bowing his head over his seltzer water in shame, a flush of embarrassment rushing up his neck at the other’s impression of his drunken self. “To think I caused so much trouble… I’ll have to apologize to Tsunashi-san later,” he said quietly._

_On his other side, Mitsuki knocked back the rest of his liquor, bringing the glass back down with an audible clack._ “Apologize _to ‘im? ‘S not like he minded,” he slurred, a little too loud for comfort._

_Sougo furrowed his brow, giving the shorter man a slightly concerned look as he tried to count just how many drinks the other had already downed that night. “What are you talking about? I’m sure he minded—I was really bothering him…”_

_Mitsuki just scoffed though, leaning towards Sougo on one elbow, a heated sort of look in his eyes. “No, you weren’t,” he insisted. “He w’s all…” He trailed off for a moment, gesturing vaguely with his hands as he searched for whatever words he wanted to say. “He was all_ blushin’ _n’ stuff like… Every time you hugged ‘im n’ stuff he w’s all embarrassed.”_

_“Ooh.” Yamato’s voice chimed from Sougo’s other side; he leaned over a bit on the counter to smirk at the older Izumi brother. “It’s coming out.”_

_Sougo could only blink confusedly between the two older men, lifting his glass to take a long sip of his drink. What was coming out exactly? Before he could form a proper question though, Mitsuki had bumped his shoulder against his, leaning so close Sougo could feel the warm puff of his breath against his cheek._

_“He_ obv’sly _likes you, Sougo. I bet you he was_ flippin’.”

_It took Sougo a moment to process those words, his brow furrowing even further until he blinked, once, face flushing hotly with realization. He almost choked on his seltzer then, sputtering for a moment as he hastily set the drink down, reaching for a napkin to press against his lips. “W-What?” he managed after he’d recovered a bit, Yamato patting him lightly on the back. “Tsunashi-san? Of course not—anyone would be embarrassed in a situation like that. I-It doesn’t mean—”_

_Sougo was cut off as Mitsuki pulled back, letting out a groan and rolling his eyes, dramatically. “Ugh, you’re so oblivious, Sougo—he’s been makin’ googly eyes at you n’ stuff like,_ all _th’ time.” Sougo’s lips twisted incredulously at that, because_ really, _that just wasn’t true…_

 _Someone like TRIGGER’s Tsunashi Ryuunosuke having a thing for_ him, _of all people?_

_It was totally out of the question. Ryuu was so far out of Sougo’s league—if he was to put it in such crass terms, he thought vaguely—that they hardly even existed on the same planet. Sougo’s frown deepened, and he started to open his mouth to explain as such when he noticed Mitsuki slouch, resting his chin in his palm and side-eyeing him with an almost…_

Dejected _look?_

_“But then, you nev’r notice stuff like that…_

_“Do you?”_

…

“What’s the matter, Sougo?” Mitsuki’s voice was rough, and thick with arousal as he leaned over the other’s back, one arm braced against the surface of the vanity as he met Sougo’s gaze in the mirror. “Come on…” He breathed hotly against the shell of Sougo’s ear, smiling just a bit as he curled his fingers _just so_ inside the other, brushing that little bundle of nerves. “Look at yourself.”

Sougo struggled to comply, moaning as Mitsuki slid those two fingers in and out of him, agonizingly slow and dliberate. The sight of himself in the mirror, bent over the vanity with his ass fully exposed, flushed and gasping helplessly with that wanton expression on his face… It was too much. His eyes fluttered shut again, his head bowing; _fuck,_ to think he could make a face like _that,_ he…

“M-Mitsuki-san, ple… ase…” He couldn’t help it, though. He was so _fucking_ turned on, cock twitching helplessly, trapped in the space between his stomach and the table, desperate for some kind of release. There was the lewdest squelching noise as Mitsuki stretched him, rubbing that spot inside him again, so expertly, and Sougo let out a strangled sort of sound, legs shuddering where he struggled to hold himself up. A hand flew up to his mouth, because _god,_ even if the door was locked, if someone heard them…

He couldn’t take this anymore…

He propped himself up just a little, just enough to try to reach down and touch himself, because he wanted— _needed_ —to come so badly. Before he could, though, Mitsuki’s free hand shot out to grab his wrist and stop him.

“You think I’m gonna let you do that?” Mitsuki’s voice was so incredibly sultry in his ear; Sougo whined, desperately, turning his face to the side and cracking one eye open in a pleading look. The other idol’s face was flushed, and Sougo could see the strain of his own arousal in his eyes. “Come on,” he said again, and jerked his head towards the mirror. “I told you to look at yourself. Look at how sexy you are…”

The words made Sougo’s insides twist. _Him?_ Sexy? Sougo had never thought so, never felt confident putting those two words together in a sentence before. He let out another harsh breath as he complied in following the other’s gaze, back to his reflection, the desperate look in his eyes. _Fuck… Fuck--!_ He pressed his palm against his mouth again in an attempt to stifle another wanton moan. The sight was overwhelming, somehow managing to turn him on even more—Sougo didn’t know why, h-he didn’t…

 _“Please,_ Mitsuki, _plea—A-Ah!!”_

Something he never expected happened then—something he hadn’t even quite thought _possible;_ Sougo came, hard, as Mitsuki rubbed his fngers roughly against his prostate, jerking his hand just a little, lips curling into a smirk. Sougo gave a muffled cry, squeezing his eyes shut against his orgasm, the incredible pleasure that burst and rolled through him in wave after wave. Cum shot out over the vanity’s surface, and if Sougo had been able to _think_ in any capacity, he might’ve be mortified to think he was sullying a public space like this, but as it was, the only thing running through his mind then was _god, fuck, Mitsuki, please—!!_

He’d never come from being fingered alone before, and the sensation was so foreign and so intense it had him reeling, gasping for breath as he rode it out, hands scrabbling for purchase in the desktop as a string of unintelligible syllables spilled from his lips. Mitsuki never stopped moving his hand all the while, relentless as he dragged it out for as long as possible, one hand fumbling to find Sougo’s, to lace their fingers together and squeeze.

The look in Mitsuki’s eyes then was one Sougo couldn’t quite fathom, an unbridled _want_ that he’d never in a million years expected anyone to direct towards _him._ But then, Mitsuki never failed to surprise him; to show him sides of himself Sougo hadn’t even known he had…

…

_After their awkward conversation at the bar, Mitsuki had ended up drinking too much, which was quite a feat, really, considering the older man’s surprisingly strong alcohol tolerance. Sougo had ended up carrying him on his back all the way to the dorms, Mitsuki’s arms slung over his shoulders, Sougo’s own wrapped around the other’s legs. It was a rare position for Sougo to be in; usually, he thought dismally, it was him causing trouble for his friends, and not the other way around._

_Well, he of course didn’t mind it. He’d help Mitsuki whenever the other needed it, in whatever way he could._

_And besides, he felt vaguely responsible for the other’s inebriated state, though he wasn’t entirely sure why. Mitsuki’s words from earlier echoed inside his head, and Sougo couldn’t quite shake the small blush still painted on his features;_

“You nev’r notice stuff like that, do you?”

“I w’s so _jealous,_ dammit…”

…

_“Fuck—”_

Mitsuki let out a harsh breath when he finally managed to bury himself to the hilt, fingers pressing down hard as he held onto Sougo’s hips. “Sougo…” His eyes flashed up to the mirror again, but Sougo’s head was bowed, long bangs obscuring his face as struggled to breathe properly against the overwhelming sensation of being filled. Leaning over the other, Mitsuki smoothed a hand down Sougo’s spine, forcing him to relax just a bit and shift into a slightly better position.

“Sougo,” Mitsuki said again, unmoving for a moment as he gave the other time to adjust. “You’re too tight… Try to relax…”

 _Relax?_ Sougo bit down hard on his lip then, eyes flashing up to the other’s in the mirror for a second, gaze hazy, and strained with a mixture of arousal and exertion. How exactly was he supposed to relax in position? His own reflection was mere inches from his own, practically _taunting_ him, and for _god’s_ sake, they were fucking in the _dressing_ room of a public venue… It was nerve-wracking and exhilarating all at once, and Sougo would never in a _million_ years admit to it being kind of unexpectedly _hot,_ but—

“N-Nng—!”

He bit back a groan when Mitsuki moved, pulling out slowly before pushing back in all the way. Sougo shuddered, a hand flying to his lips to try to stifle that sound that escaped him, and whimpered as Mitsuki repeated the movement, this time with a little more force. Whatever thoughts had been running through his head then, Sougo couldn’t for the life of him remember them, too preoccupied with the feeling of Mitsuki’s cock stretching him more than the other’s fingers ever could.

There was resistance, and a prick of pain. Mitsuki paused after a moment, inhaling sharply and fumbling for the bottle of lube on the counter.

 _“Relax,”_ he said again, pulling out fully to slick himself down more over the condom, and massaging a generous amount of that gel into the dip of Sougo’s entrance. He leaned over Sougo’s back to press his lips against that flushed neck, the gentle touch contrasting sharply with his rough, needy movements from earlier. “Are you okay? You’re tenser than usual today…”

Sougo let out a harsh breath, turning his head a bit so Mitsuki’s lips could drift over to brush against the corner of his mouth. “W-What do you expect? D-Doing it in a place like this…”

Mitsuki’s eyes met his as he lined himself up again. He hovered there for a moment, searching Sougo’s features, and Sougo thought he saw the faintest hint of guilt flash over his face for a second then, his lips pressing into a thin line.

“Do you want to stop?” he asked quietly, a little hesitantly.

Sougo could see apprehension in his eyes then, a fear of rejection he rarely showed, but that Sougo knew he carried with him, almost everywhere. He stared, his own eyes widening a little. Was he… serious? _Asking something like that_ now _…_

It was ridiculous, and totally unfair.

Sougo bit his lip after a moment and straightened, turning to face the other. “… No,” he answered, as he reached out to slink a hand around Mitsuki’s neck again, drawing him in close. “But I… I want to _see_ you…”

It was clear that he didn’t mean in the mirror; he’d seen plenty of that already, and the urge to face Mitsuki properly now—to _kiss_ him properly—was overwhelming. Mitsuki let out a harsh breath at those words, his eyes softening visibly where they were locked on Sougo’s own. After a half-second, he nodded, helping the other shift so he was sitting on the vanity again, his back pressed up against that cool glass.

“Sougo…” He breathed his name as he slid his hands down around Sougo’s thighs, hiking his legs up high so the other’s ankles linked around his back. Sougo shuddered a little when he felt Mitsuki pressing against him again, and then gasped, sharply, as Mitsuki lined his hips up and _pushed._

The sound was cut off by Mitsuki’s lips against his, the other idol kissing him, deeply, as he thrust in to the hilt, this time smoother than before. Sougo’s hands scrambled for purchase on the other’s back, one coming up to tangle in that soft orange hair, tugging hard enough that Mitsuki winced a bit against the sting. Sougo didn’t see it though, couldn’t, his eyes squeezing shut as Mitsuki moved his hips again… and again.

The angle was better this time, Mitsuki’s cock sliding in and out of him so much more smoothly, and Sougo gasped, voice cracking in a moan as that discomfort eased up into familiar, mind-numbing pleasure. Mitsuki set a swift pace, rocking into him with enough force that they rattled the vanity a bit, and Sougo’s brow knit as the other kissed him harder, open-mouthed and hungry against Sougo’s lips.

_“A-Ah—Mitsu… ki… Nn—!”_

He could barely breathe then, between the kiss and the other fucking him so thoroughly, and after a moment he had to tear his mouth away from Mitsuki’s in an attempt to get a proper lungful of air. Sougo couldn’t help the little wanton moans that escaped him, muffled slightly against Mitsuki’s neck as he clung to him, desperately. _God,_ he could feel himself reaching that dangerous tipping point already, each of the other’s thrusts sending him just a little closer to the edge.

“M-Mitsuki-kun, I—Aah… I-I can’t—”

He wasn’t able to form a coherent sentence, but Mitsuki seemed to understand him well enough anyway, snapping his hips up against Sougo’s faster, hitting that spot inside of him each time. Sougo made a dangerously loud noise then, and Mitsuki gave a small grunt of warning, grip tightening on Sougo’s legs as he turned his head to breathe hotly against the younger man’s ear.

“Whatever happened… to trying to be quiet…?” He panted the words, voice strained with exertion and that tight heat pressing in on him. It was supposed to be teasing, and Sougo might’ve gotten flustered if he’d been able to really comprehend what the other was saying. As it was, though, he couldn’t _think,_ couldn’t do anything except cling desperately to his partner as that pressure built up tighter and tighter in his gut, until—

—it snapped, Sougo coming hard over his own stomach for the second time that night, letting out a strangled sort of cry against Mitsuki’s neck as his body seized up on him. Mitsuki groaned as Sougo’s walls clenched around him, and then it took only a few more thrusts for him to reach the edge as well, burying himself deep as his orgasm hit him full force. Sougo couldn’t keep himself from rocking his hips against the other’s for a moment as they both rode it out, desperate for more of that raw pleasure, that white-hot friction that had him seeing stars…

… It couldn’t last forever, though. Mitsuki let out a harsh breath as they both came down from their orgasms, slowing his movements until finally they reached a standstill and all they could do was breathe. Sougo shivered a little in the aftermath, arms still tight around the other idol, mouth still pressed against that spot on Mitsuki’s neck, now bruised from where he’d bitten down reflexively in an attempt to stifle himself.

Very slowly, Mitsuki eased himself out of the other. Sougo’s eyes fluttered open when the other pulled away a bit, pupils dark as he met Mitsuki’s gaze, hazily. Sougo wasn’t exactly sure what sort of expression he was making then, but whatever it was, it made Mitsuki bite his lip, those bright eyes melting in something Sougo could only identify as _love._

“Sougo,” Mitsuki breathed, hands smoothing down Sougo’s thighs as he lowered them gently back onto the vanity. Sougo winced a bit with the moment, forearms tensing where they rested on the other’s shoulders. He wasn’t sure if he really had the strength to move then, and the vague thought passed through his mind of _shit,_ was he going to be sore for a while after this…

Mitsuki leaned in to rest his forehead against his, brow knitting again in that guilty look from before. “Sorry,” he said softly—a little sheepishly. “I got a little out of control…”

Sougo’s breath escaped him before he could stop it, a soft sound that might’ve been a laugh. “A little?” he echoed incredulously, a hand running absently through Mitsuki’s hair. “You’ve never acted that way before. Did something happen?”

Violet eyes flickered searchingly over the other’s features, trying to understand, and Mitsuki glanced off to the side, biting down on his lip in… Shame? Embarrassment? Sougo wasn’t sure, and when Mitsuki didn’t reply right away, he sighed just a little, reluctant to push the other. Well, it wasn’t as if he hadn’t enjoyed himself, it was just…

“I was jealous.”

_… Eh?_

Sougo’s eyes widened at those words, his lips parting slightly. He stared at the other in confusion for a second before slowly shifting a bit, sitting up straighter on the vanity top. “… What?” he managed to ask finally. “Jealous of what?”

Even as he asked that though, something clicked into place in the back of his head, some faint inkling of _oh,_ maybe _that_ was it.

Mitsuki’s lips twisted into a look of frustration. He still refused to meet Sougo’s gaze, eyes fluttering to his for only an instant before skittering away again. He swallowed once, flusteredly “Seeing you up there on stage, clinging to Tsunashi’s leg like that…”

_Bingo._

“It just… I just got kind of worked up.”

It made sense, when Sougo thought about it. He knew that despite all his efforts to be a near-literal ray of sunshine for the group, Mitsuki had his own insecurities—a well of self-doubt nearly as deep as Sougo’s own. Still, Sougo had never expected something like _this._

“… It’s just for the song, Mitsuki-san,” he offered gently after a moment, though he could feel his face heating up a little bit at the realization that the other had been watching him rehearse _Love & Game, _a song Sougo felt particularly nervous about performing. It was certainly a little… suggestive.

Mitsuki frowned, eyes finally flashing back to Sougo’s and staying there, the tips of his own ears red with embarrassment. "I know that,” he muttered. “I know… I-It was stupid. I’m sorry…” He hesitated for just a moment, and Sougo thought he could see the conflict in his eyes as he hovered there with his lips a few inches away from Sougo’s own. Sougo could tell that the other was feeling guilty, but he wasn’t entirely sure _why._

For being jealous of Ryuu? _Something Sougo could absolutely understand, for the record._

Or for letting that frustration out physically?

Sougo pressed his lips together into a thin line. All right, so perhaps they hadn’t had such spontaneous—even _reckless,_ if Sougo was to be completely honest—sex before… If Mitsuki thought Sougo hadn’t enjoyed it though—if he thought he was _bothered_ by it—then he was _sorely_ mistaken.

Letting out another soft, faintly incredulous sigh, Sougo took it upon himself to close the space between them, pressing his lips against Mitsuki’s firmly, reassuringly. It wasn’t a particularly heated kiss, but Sougo made sure to draw it out in a way he was usually a little too shy for, slow and languid until he felt Mitsuki return it properly, hands squeezing just a bit where they rested Sougo’s waist. When he pulled back, Mitsuki had a softer look on his face, though there was still that faint crease between his eyebrows, that line of worry and self-doubt.

Sougo sighed again. What could he do to reassure the other at a time like this? He wasn’t entirely sure; all he knew was that it was absolutely _ridiculous_ for Mitsuki to think there was anyone— _anyone—_ who had even a _chance_ of stealing Sougo away from him.

 _It was_ Sougo _who didn’t deserve_ Mitsuki— _not the other way around._

“Mitsuki-san, if this what happens when you get jealous…” Sougo closed his eyes for a moment to nuzzle his nose against Mitsuki’s, warm, and soft, and affectionate. “Then maybe I should make you jealous a little more often, hm?”

_And yet here he was; he’d been blessed with his own personal sun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! ᕕ( ; w ; )ᕗ


End file.
